Mi destino eres tú
by Rayehino-chan
Summary: [UA] Cap 6. Miki y Yuu se han peleado, haciendo que ella tome una decisión. Alguien importante aparece en la vida de Yuu. El amor se encuentra donde uno menos lo espera. Dejen sus reviews!
1. La extraña aparición

Primer Capítulo: La extraña aparición

Hace tres meses, las clases habían comenzado, Miki como siempre no había recordado hacer sus deberes escolares...

- Hoy revisaremos la tarea de Literatura... a ver Srta. Koishikawa, por favor léanos su composición

- ¿Yo?.. Ohh no... Disculpe Srta Ryoko, pero es que se me ha olvidado... lo siento…

- Ay... Miki. Ya no es sorpresa para mí, siempre es lo mismo, pero está bien. Srta. Akizuki léanos la suya

Mientras Meiko leía su tarea, Miki se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos, no le gustaba esa clase, por lo que prefería dormir... o soñar con alguna fantasía.

- Mmm, me gustaría tanto tener a alguien a mi lado, últimamente me he sentido muy sola, después de que Ginta se puso de novio con Arimi, no he vuelto a amar a nadie, aunque él ya me gusta pero... no puedo olvidar esa gran decepción de hace 2 años...

Al volver a casa con Meiko, Miki le comentaba que últimamente se sentía muy sola…

- Ay Amiga... Que envidia, desde que empezaste a salir con Satoshi y ahora que son novios, te veo muy contenta, no es que me moleste, pero me he sentido muy sola y me gustaría querer a alguien así como tú lo haces

- Miki, ten paciencia, recuerda que yo también pasé por mis momentos difíciles, ver a Namura irse al extranjero, me dejó muy mal, pero Satoshi ha sabido compensar el vacío que había en mi corazón, lo mejor es que esperes, sé que sufres por lo de Ginta y que él ahora sólo te considera como su amiga, aunque tú sientas otra cosa...

- Tienes razón, lo mejor será que deje pasar el tiempo, quizás cuando menos lo espere aparecerá alguien a mi vida. Pero debo aclararte que Ginta es parte de mi pasado y sólo lo mantengo en mis recuerdos.

Se despidieron en la esquina, ya que ambas tomaban rutas diferentes. Al llegar a casa, Miki vio que todo era un desastre, había cajas por todos los lados… lo que ella no sabía era que le esperaba una gran sorpresa…

- Miki, que bueno que llegaste, te esperábamos. Dijo su madre cargando una caja llena de objetos.

- Hija te tenemos que dar una gran noticia, ojalá te entusiasme tanto como a nosotros.

- Pero ¡¿Qué es lo que pasa?! ¿Por qué esas cajas están ahí?

- Sé que es un poco apresurado, pero en dos días más llegará un amigo de tu padre con su familia y se quedarán en nuestra casa hasta que encuentren donde alojar.

- Miki: ¡¡¡ ¿Qué?!!! ¿Y Por qué??

- Después te explicaremos con más detalles, ahora es mejor que nos ayudes a poner las cosas en orden para poder recibirlos.

Al pasar los dos días, Miki seguía su vida normal, ya se estaba haciendo a la idea de que unas personas extrañas llegarían a su hogar, además la explicación de su padre, con respecto a su amigo la había dejado más tranquila, ya que sólo se quedarían unos días hasta que el Señor se acostumbrara a su nuevo trabajo y encontrara una casa en donde quedarse.

Mientras pensaba en la conversación con su padre, camino al Instituto, detrás de ella se escuchó el ruido de una moto, la cual iba en la misma dirección que Miki. Al llegar a un cierto punto la moto le impidió el paso.

Miki miró extrañada la actitud del chico que la montaba, pero no le hizo mayor caso.

El joven de la moto llevaba un casco negro y chaqueta de cuero, y lo único que hacía era mirarla.

- Pero que le pasa a ese tipo…

Mientras pensaba esto decidió pasar y seguir su camino sin darle mayor importancia. El joven no dejaba de mirarla, y es así que volvió a encender el motor y fue tras ella.

Miki se volteó a ver si el motociclista se había ido, pero éste no lo había hecho, sino al contrario iba en su búsqueda, al ver esto hechó a correr con todas sus fuerzas, estaba muy desesperada, tenía miedo y no sabía que hacer.

El chico volvió a interrumpirle su camino, pero esta vez lo hacía con mayor firmeza.

- ¡¿Qu... Qué es lo que desea?! Déjeme tranquila. Yo a usted no lo conozco. Le decía Miki temblorosa.

El chico sólo la miraba y no emitía palabra alguna. Ella ya no sabía que hacer si gritaba, él podría hacerle daño, pero si no lo hacía también corría el mismo riesgo, hasta que en tanto pensar como huir, sonó el reloj de la escuela y su temor se fue por completo.

- Ahhh!!! Llegaré tarde otra vez y la maestra me volverá a regañar. Hechó a correr de nuevo, olvidándose del perseguidor, quién se quedó observándola, sin seguirla esta vez.

Al término de las clases Miki le contó lo sucedido en la mañana a Meiko y lo preocupada que estaba.

- Meiko... tengo tanto miedo, me imaginaba tantas cosas, quizá que podría ser un psicópata o... no sé, ni siquiera pude verle su rostro.

- Jajaja Miki, sólo debe haber sido una persona que quiso jugarte una broma, no tienes de que preocuparte, si quieres podemos juntarnos en la mañana y vendremos juntas al Instituto.

- Gracias amiga, eres muy amable al preocuparte por mí no sé que haría sin ti.

Cuando terminaron las clases, las dos amigas venían hablando y riéndose. Se dirigían a la puerta, pero justo en ese momento a la entrada del Instituto se escuchó el ruido de una moto.

- Jajajaj Meiko, que cosas te ocurren, no sabía que... En ese instante es interrumpida por Meiko.

- Mi...Mira Miki ¿Es... Es él de quién me hablabas?

Al ver donde su amiga le apuntaba, reconoció al individuo, el miedo se apoderó de ella y no sabía que hacer y como actuar.

- S...Sí, Meiko es él, de casco negro y chaqueta de cuero, y... ahora sabe donde estudio y quizás hasta donde viva.

Caminaron pasando en frente de él, tratando de evitarlo, él no podría hacer nada, habían muchas personas en aquel lugar.

- ¿Eres tú Miki Koishikawa?

- ¿Qui... Quién eres? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? Sorprendida se volteó a verlo.

- Te conozco más de lo que piensas.

- Pe...Pero ¿Quién eres? Déjame ver tu rostro, ni siquiera te conozco.

Miki tuvo la fatal idea de acercarse a él. Cuando llegó a su lado, éste la tomó con fuerza, y la subió a la moto, llevándosela muy lejos. Meiko veía desde lejos la escena que estaba viviendo su amiga, hechó a correr con todas sus fuerzas.

¡¡¡¡Miki!!!! pero ya era demasiado tarde, ellos ya se habían marchado. No pudo ayudar a su amiga.

Nota de la autora; Ojalá les haya gustado, la verdad es que es mi primer fanfic. Dejen sus comentarios. Acepto todo tipo de críticas, pero traten de no ser muy malitos ¿ya?


	2. Un nuevo amigo

_**Todos los personajes son exclusivamente de la gran Wataru Yoshizumi. **_

**Capítulo 2: "UN NUEVO AMIGO"  
**

Ya muy lejos del Instituto, Miki aún se encontraba secuestrada por el chico misterioso, su miedo se había convertido en terror y casi entraba en una crisis de pánico.

- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! Para, quiero bajarme ¡¿Qué quieres de mí?!

- Cálmate, no te haré nada, sólo quiero pasar una tarde contigo.

- ¿Qué dices? Ni siquiera me conoces, aún no he visto tu rostro, no te conozco ¿y me dices que quieres pasar una tarde conmigo?... Por favor déjame bajar, esto no me gusta nada…. Miki comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

El joven sintió compasión por la chica y detuvo la moto en un parque, bajó de ella y se fue a un banco muy cerca de allí. Miki al ver que el chico se había alejado, dejó de llorar y miró a donde éste se encontraba. En vez de salir corriendo, prefirió ir a donde estaba él y sentarse a su lado. Por alguna razón la desconfianza que había tenido minutos antes, había desaparecido, aquel personaje no mostraba señal de hacerle daño alguno.

- Me pregunto¿Quién eres?, aún no has mostrado tu identidad, y la verdad tengo muchas dudas. Primero¿Por qué me has raptado de esa manera?

- Mmm… veo que eres una niña muy curiosa y obstinada, como ya te había dicho, quería pasar una tarde contigo solamente, nada más…. Aunque hubiera sido de esta manera.

- Me parece tan extraño, hay cosas que no entiendo, pero antes de seguir nuestra conversación, me gustaría que te sacaras ese casco que llevas puesto de hace mucho rato y que pudieras mostrarme tu….

Antes de que Miki terminara de hablar, el chico se colocó las manos en el casco y se descubrió su rostro, tenía ojos color turquesa y su cabello era de un color similar al de sus ojos, su rostro era hermoso, que fue inevitable que Miki se sintiera cautivada por el muchacho.

- Mi nombre es Kei-kun

- ¿Ves?, no fue tan difícil, he podido ver tu rostro y saber tu nombre, pero aún me queda una duda ¿Cómo me conoces? Y ¿Por qué sabes tanto de mí? Dijo Miki aún sorprendida por lo que acababa de ver.

- Esa pregunta es muy fácil de responder. Todavía recuerdo la primera vez que te vi….

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_… Ohhh menos mal que he podido salir de casa, ya estoy harto de mi maestra diciéndome "Kei hace esto" "Kei hace aquello", aprendí a tocar el piano porque él me daba lo que había buscado por tanto tiempo… mi libertad, pero ahora ella ha llegado a quitarme lo que más anhelo. _

Caminó por la ciudad y se encontró con un parque solitario muy cerca de allí, se introdujo en él y fue así que divisó a una joven que practicaba algunos lanzamientos de tenis, él la miró y es ese momento su corazón comenzó a latir con mucha fuerza.  
Trató de acercarse más y se escondió detrás de un árbol. Él observaba cada movimiento realizado por la chica.

- Que linda chica…. Pensó Kei-kun

La joven practicaba con tanta ganas que no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Kei-kun, mientras que él cada segundo que la miraba sentía que algo muy fuerte invadía su cuerpo.

- ¡¡Ohhh!!! Que tarde es…. ya son las 5:00 y debo estar en casa…Dijo la chica.

Arregló su equipo y se puso en marcha a su hogar, lo que no sabía era que Kei-kun la seguía a una cierta distancia….

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Cuando terminó de contarle la historia, ella se sorprendió mucho, la escena que le describió, Kei-kun le parecía muy familiar.

- Esa chica eras tú, Miki, esa fue la primera vez que te vi y fue así que supe donde vivías y comencé a averiguar más cosas de ti, lo último que supe fue donde estudiabas, gracias al encuentro que tuvimos hoy en la mañana.

- Y vaya susto que me has dado… hasta pensé que eras un psicópata, no sé, muchas cosas pasaron por mi mente. Pero veo que de esa forma me has conocido. Miki hizo una pausa, miró el parque que la rodeaba. Había descubierto algo.

- Es por eso que me has traído aquí, a donde entreno todos los sábados.

- Ya veo… te has dado cuenta, te traje porque fue aquí donde te vi por primera vez y quise que también fuera el lugar donde te hablaría por primera vez.

- Jajaja, que extraño eres, pero siento interrumpir esta conversación, ya que debo regresar a mi casa, mis padres deben estar muy preocupados por mí, además hoy tenía un compromiso.

- ¿Con tu novio? Dijo Kei-kun intrigado.

- Que va, no tengo novio, pero eso te lo explico después, ahora debo irme.

- Creo, que deberé dejarte en tu casa, ya que fui el autor de haberte traído a la fuerza, discúlpame, mi intención no era asustarte, pero pensé que esa era la única forma de acercarme a ti.

- Está bien, no te preocupes, no te miento que me he llevado un buen susto, pero eso ya pasó. Pero por favor la próxima vez, sé un poco más amable y pídemelo con palabras y no con acciones.

- Gracias, ven sube a la moto. Kei-kun la tomó de la mano, lo que hizo que Miki se sonrojara.

Ambos subieron a la moto y se dirigieron a la casa de Miki. Al llegar Kei-kun bajó de la moto y la ayudó, posando su mano en la de ella, pero ahora fue él quien sintió algo especial.

- Vamos, ya es tarde y no quiero que tengas problemas con tus padres.

- Gracias, fue una tarde…. Diferente. Que estés bien.

- Miki, yo….

- ¿Qué pasa Kei-kun?

- Es que… quería preguntarte si te gustaría que mañana fuera a buscarte al Instituto y fuéramos a tomarnos un helado o lo que tú quieras.

- Kei-kun, no lo sé es que…

- Sabía que te negarías, pero te pido por favor, no lo tomes como una cita, sino una salida de amigos…. Por favor

- Pero Kei-kun… Está bien, pero sólo nos tomaremos un helado y luego me iré a mi casa ¿está bien?

- Gracias, Miki... sí, está bien, mañana en la tarde nos veremos.

Miki no se había dado cuenta que aún seguía de la mano de Kei-kun y de la extraña presencia de un joven en la puerta de su casa.

- Bueno Kei-kun nos vemos mañana y…

En ese momento se escuchó una voz de hombre que los interrumpía. Miki soltó inmediatamente la mano de Kei-kun

- ¿Tú eres Miki? Dijo aquel joven de cabellos dorados y ojos color miel.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hola, espero que les haya gustado este segundo capítulo. Ya se supo la identidad del joven misterioso, pero ahora ha llegado otro.

**Danyseren: **Por ser mi primer review, y por darme ánimos para continuar la historia. Espero más reviews tuyos…

**Y por supuesto de los demás lectores…. Los insto e invito a que lean mi historia y ¡¡¡dejen sus comentarios!!!!**

**Rayehino-chan **


	3. La noticia

_**No está demás decir que este fic es un Universo Alterno de la serie Marmalade Boy. Todos los personajes son exclusivamente de la gran Wataru Yoshizumi.**_

**Capítulo 3: "La noticia"**

Miki giró hacia la puerta de su casa, y encontró unos ojos color miel, que no hacían más que mirarla.

- Sí, tú debes ser Miki, no me cabe la menor duda

Miki aún sorprendida por lo que veía, pues había encontrado muy guapo a aquel chico.

- Sí lo soy pe… pero ¿y tú? ¿Quién eres y qué haces en mi casa?

- Mi nombre es Yuu, Yuu Matsuura, vinimos con mi familia a hospedarnos en tu casa.

- Así que Yuu Matsuura, mucho gusto - dijo Kei estirando su mano. Su saludo fue muy frío, como si la guerra por el amor de Miki hubiera comenzado en ese mismo momento.

- Disculpa, me había olvidado de presentarlos. - Miki vio que entre los chicos había una tensión muy incómoda y trató de intervenir. Miró su reloj y vio que marcaban las 9:30 PM. - ¡Qué tarde es! lo siento, pero estoy muy cansada. Miró a Kei y vio que su rostro mostraba molestia. - Es mejor que te vayas, deseo descansar y este día ha sido… un poco extraño.

- ¿Podré verte mañana? Me gustaría ir a buscarte al Instituto.

- Es que... tengo práctica de tenis, y quizás… Meiko quiera…. - No sabía que inventarle, disfrutaba de su compañía, pero no le gustaba que las cosas con Kei fueran tan rápido.

- Entonces te veré a las 7:00 en el parque… me gustaría mucho que fueras.

Miki lo pensó un momento, el chico sólo quería conocerla y ella se estaba cerrando a esa posibilidad por temor. - Está bien iré, pero sólo será por un rato.

- Muchas gracias, Miki. - Kei la besó tiernamente en la mejilla, lo que hizo que Yuu pusiera un rostro de asombro y disgusto.

- Nos… nos vemos Keikun.

- Adiós. - Kei hizo partir el motor de la moto y se fue. Miki en tanto lo miraba mientras se alejaba y su mano tocaba el lugar donde Kei la había besado. Yuu sólo la miraba, lo único que quería era que dejara de pensar en ese chico.

- Deberíamos entrar, está haciendo un poco de frío y podrías enfermarte.

Miki saludó amablemente a los Sres. Matsuura y se dirigió a su habitación. Pero había unos ojos que no se despegaban de ella…

Al día siguiente Miki se levantó muy temprano, sus padres se habían ido y sólo estaba con Yuu, quien desayunaba tranquilamente.

- Buenos días, Miki

- Buenos días Yuu ¿Y los demás?

- Ellos ya se han ido, pero dejaron preparado nuestro desayuno.

Miki se dirigió a la nevera, sacó una ensalada, se preparó un café y tostadas. Yuu, leía el periódico, aunque estaba pendiente de todo lo que hacía ella.

- Hey Miki, nuestros padres me han dicho que después de clases iremos a cenar, a un restaurant italiano… dijeron algo como…

_- "Yuu dile a Miki que no haga planes para esta noche, debemos decirles algo muy importante…" _

- Y como ese chico, Keikun ha quedado de juntarse contigo… Yuu no alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando Miki le respondió...

- Lo siento, no podré ir… ya hice planes con Kei…

Yuu la miró, pero no dijo nada. Él no expresaba sus sentimientos, sólo se quedaba en silencio. Se levantó de la mesa y se fue.

- ¡Hey!, que yo todavía no termino mi desayuno. Expresó Miki, disgustada.

- Lo siento, dijo Yuu, es que estoy retrasado. Aunque no lo demostraba, la respuesta de Miki lo había molestado mucho.

- Que chico tan raro, murmuró, cuando Yuu cerraba la puerta de entrada.

Miki no sabía que hacer, ir a la cena con sus padres o… juntarse con Keikun. Estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos cuando Meiko apareció.

- Miki… estás muy pensativa el día de hoy. ¿Tienes algún problema?

- Lo que pasa es que… he quedado de juntarme con Keikun en el parque y… al decir estas palabras Meiko se sorprendió mucho, pues Miki prácticamente se juntaría con un desconocido.

- Y mis padres me han dicho que cenemos todos juntos, porque tienen que darnos una noticia.

Meiko, sólo la miraba, le preocupaba que su amiga, se involucrara tan rápido con ese chico.

- Miki… yo creo que deberías ir a la cena con tus padres. Keikun… él es un tema aparte, además recién lo estás conociendo para que ya tengas una cita con él, prácticamente es un extraño, no lo conoces y…

- Lo se, lo sé pero es que Keikun me esperará y yo… no puedo dejarlo así.

- Si deseas ir, debes hacerlo. Tú tienes que tomar esa decisión. Tu corazón sabrá que es lo correcto.

Miki tenía que decidir rápido, mientras estaba en el entrenamiento de tenis sólo pensaba en que hacer, esto hizo que perdiera todos sus partidos, ya que no podía concentrarse.

- Hey Miki, terminamos por hoy, es hora de que vayas a casa. Dijo su instructora.

Había estado sentada casi todo el entrenamiento, en una banca. Ya había decidido… lo sentía por Kei, pero no podía dejar a sus padres, además Meiko tenía razón él era un desconocido y no podía privilegiarlo.  
Cuando se dirigía al restaurant, sintió que alguien la seguía, sus pasos aceleraron y no dejaba de mirar hacia atrás, tenía mucho miedo y empezó a correr, pero fue justo en ese momento que alguien la tomó de un brazo.

- ¡Suéltame, suéltame, no tengo dinero y nada de valor, por favor déjame! Gritó Miki desesperada.

- Hey Miki, soy yo, pero que boba eres…

- ¿Yuu? Miki no pudo contener su llanto y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas… Tenía tanto miedo...

- Ya… tranquila. Lo siento, mi intención no era asustarte. Vamos que llegaremos tarde a cenar.

Mientras caminaba, Miki miraba a Yuu y no se explicaba que hacía él ahí.

- Yuu, ¿Qué haces aquí? Tu Instituto queda al otro lado de la ciudad, podrías haber ido directamente al restaurant.

- Es que he venido a ver como entrenabas.

- Pero ¿Qué dices, Yuu? - Miki se sonrojó al escuchar lo que le había dicho.

- Tonta, era broma. Sólo quise conocer un poco más por estos lados. Nunca había venido por aquí.

- Que idiota eres.

- ¿Y qué pasó con tu cita?

- No pude ir... - Miki bajó su rostro, le entristecía haber dejado plantado a Kei, pero no tenía alternativa, además dijeron que era importante.

Yuu la miró, y vio que su rostro reflejaba angustia, por lo que decidió no preguntar más sobre el asunto... era mejor así, lo que menos quería era ver a Miki pensando en "ese chico"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Llegaron juntos al restaurant. Sus padres ya estaban sentados, y habían ordenado la cena.

- Por fin llegan. - Dijeron todos a coro.

Ya habían pasado más de dos horas, y los padres aún no hablaban con sus hijos, hasta que Jin rompió el silencio.

- Chicos, debemos decirles algo. Quizás los sorprenda la noticia que le daremos, pero es la única solución

- Papá ¿Qué pasa? Me preocupas. – Exclamó Miki.

- Mira Yuu, dijo Chiyako, sé que te sorprenderá lo que te diremos, pero tu padre y yo debemos hacer un viaje al extranjero.

Yuu la miró sorprendido, no sabía que decir.

- Y como los Koishikawa son nuestros amigos, ellos nos dieron una gran idea. No podemos llevarte con nosotros, además son tus últimos años y no es conveniente que te cambies de Instituto, si ya estás cerca de entrar a la universidad. Dijo Yoji.

- ¿Qué idea? Dijo Yuu, si no puedo ir con ustedes, ¿Dónde me quedaré?

- Esa es la gran idea, deberás quedarte con la familia Koishikawa y…

- ¿Queeeeeeé? Gritó Miki ¿Con nosotros?, pero ¿Por qué?

- Vamos Miki, no te opongas, creemos que es la única solución, además ya está todo decidido.

Yuu, a pesar de sentirse extraño porque nunca se había separado de sus padres, en su interior brotaba una felicidad. No quería separase de Miki, acababa de conocerla y estaba enamorándose de ella.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tuvieron que cambiarlo al Instituto Toryo, por lo que Miki estaba muy disgustada, era muy antipático con ella. Llegaron al final de las clases y ella tendría que irse con Yuu a la casa, pero no quería, así que salió más rápido y no lo esperó. Pero a la salida vio a Kei que la esperaba.

- Keikun, ¿Qué haces aquí? Quería pedirte disculpas por lo de ayer no pude ir, mis padres hicieron una cena familiar y no pude decir que no.

- Miki… - Kei la miraba, aunque le había molestado que ella no hubiera ido, no dejaba de mirarla tiernamente.

- Por eso, lo siento. Dijo Miki arrepentida.

- Ven Miki, te llevaré a un lugar. Kei le tomó la mano, ella se puso muy nerviosa pero no se la soltó.

- ¿Kei?... Muchas gracias. - Miki lo miró tiernamente, y le sonrió. Lo que no sabía era que Yuu la miraba desde la entrada del Instituto con un rostro muy triste.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**N/A**: Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, Miki se llevó una gran sorpresa, con la llegada de Yuu. Dejen sus reviews please. Ah! y

Muchas Gracias a:

**Danyseren**: Por tus dos comentarios. Tienes razón, es una historia diferente, pero con detalles de la serie y de la peli. Espero sigas apoyándome.

**Ninfa de la Noche: **Por ser mi segunda lectora y porque te gustó mi historia. Ojalá también me sigas apoyando.


	4. Confesiones

Capítulo 4: Confesiones

¿A dónde me llevas?

Es una sorpresa - Respondió Kei con una sonrisa en su rostro. Estaba muy feliz, sentía que ya había ganado la confianza de la castaña.

Pero no me vas a raptar como la primera vez ¿cierto? - Rió Miki.

No claro que no. Pero como ayer nuestra cita se arruinó, creí que lo mejor era reponerla hoy día.

Respecto a eso Kei, quiero pedirte de nuevo disculpas, estaba obligada a ir, además que nos tenían que dar una noticia a Yuu y a mí.

¿A sí? ¿Y se puede saber que noticia era?

Lo que pasa es… - Miki no sabía si decirle.

_¡Que tonta eres Miki, porque le haz dicho!! Tonta, tonta._

No tiene importancia, lo que pasa es que Yuu vivirá con nosotros, porque sus padres se van de viaje. - Dijo Miki riendo de una forma muy nerviosa.

Vaya, así que Yuu vivirá contigo, entonces tendré que esforzarme mucho más.

¿Esforzarte? y ¿Para qué?

¿Cómo que para qué? Yuu pasará la mayor parte contigo. Pero te digo que yo no perderé. - Su rostro expresaba una seguridad muy grande.

Ya basta Kei, me haces sonrojar, además no deberías preocuparte, Yuu ni siquiera está interesado en mí. Las cosas que dices.

Eso es lo que crees, pero él te mira de una forma especial ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta?

¡¡Claro que no!! Kei no digas esas cosas, ya te dije que Yuu no está interesado en mí, además ya debe tener alguna novia por ahí.

Estas palabras la hicieron pensar, Yuu era atractivo, ¿Cómo no iba a tener novia? Esto la entristeció un poco.

Llegaron al parque donde se habían citado la noche anterior. Se sentaron en un banco y estuvieron ahí hasta que anocheció.

¡Que tarde es! No me di cuenta como se pasaron las horas. - Dijo Miki. - Lo siento Kei, debo irme. ¿Puedes ir a dejarme a mi casa por favor?

Claro, vamos yo te llevaré.

Miki tomó la mano a Kei, lo que hizo que éste se sonrojara, pero no fue impedimento para no corresponderle. Sintió que una felicidad lo embargaba

Al llegar a casa, la castaña no quería despedirse de Kei, se sentía tan bien cuando él estaba a su lado que deseaba que esos minutos no terminaran nunca.

Creo que deberías entrar, no quiero que tengas problemas por llegar tan tarde, y quiero seguir viéndote.

Tienes razón, nos vemos Kei.

Miki

¿Si? ¿Qué pasa?

Al girarse Kei la besó en los labios dulcemente. Miki se sorprendió pero le correspondió.

Yuu estaba muy preocupado por ella, era muy tarde y aún no llegaba a casa, en ese momento miró por la ventana y vio que ella y Kei se besaban. Sintió que su corazón se destrozaba, estaba muy sorprendido por lo que veía. Cerró la cortina y se marchó a su cuarto. Desde arriba sintió que cerraban la puerta, era Miki que había entrado, Yuu salió de la habitación, venía subiendo las escaleras, su felicidad se había acabado al verlo.

¿Qué tal Miki? ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita?

Bi… bien. Estaba muy nerviosa pero no sabía por qué

Vaya, ese chico, Kei está muy interesado en ti.

¿Lo crees? - Dijo Miki, pensando en el beso que le había dado. - Puede ser.

Bueno creo que debes estar cansada, nos vemos mañana.

Yuu se fue a su habitación y cerró la puerta, Miki lo quedó mirando, y pensó en las palabras de Kei

_Eso es lo que crees, pero Yuu te mira de una forma especial ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta?_

No, no puede ser, Yuu ¿interesado en mí?

Mientras pensaba esto se fue a su habitación.

Mañana le contaré a Meiko lo que pasó hoy, ojalá esté tan feliz como yo. Cerró sus ojos y se durmió, en cambio Yuu se encontraba en el balcón con la mirada perdida.

Miki… - pensó y se quedó hasta muy tarde ahí.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Habían pasado tres meses desde la cita de Miki y Kei, y éstos ya eran novios, estaban muy felices. Yuu poco a poco se había ido acostumbrando a la idea de que ella estaba con "ese chico" como se refería a él, aunque había decidido luchar por ella.

Buenos días Yuu

Buenos días Miki.

Él estaba leyendo el periódico como de costumbre, a pesar de todo, actuaba normal en frente de ella

Miki se sentó a la mesa, por alguna razón sentía que Yuu estaba extraño, y se quedó mirándolo, hasta que levantó la vista y la miró.

¿Se puede saber que es lo que te pasa?

- Na… nada. - Respondió Miki nerviosa, la había descubierto mirándolo.

Es mejor que desayunes o llegarás tarde al Instituto.

Claro. Tienes razón. - Mientras desayunaba seguía observándolo

Bueno, me tengo que ir. - Yuu se levantó de la mesa

Espera. ¿Y quién levantará la mesa?

Pues tú, está más que claro. Nos vemos. - Yuu cerró la puerta.

¡Yuu, vuelve!, pero que fastidio, siempre hace lo mismo

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

En la escuela Meiko, esperaba a Miki como de costumbre

Buenos días Miki

Buenos días Meiko, ¿Cómo estás hoy?

Bien, aunque debo contarte algo. - Meiko puso un rostro muy triste

¿Meiko te pasa algo?

Lo que pasa es que ayer he peleado con Satoshi

¿Queeeé? Pelearon, pero eso quiere decir que...

No sé, la verdad es que al principio pensé que él había sido el culpable pero ahora pensándolo creo que fuimos los dos

¿Pero que pasó? Cuéntame

Resulta que tendríamos una cita el día de ayer pero…

_ Meiko se encontraba en la estación de tren, esperando a Satoshi, estaba muy enfadada, pues ya habían pasado quince minutos y Satoshi no aparecía_

_Satoshi, tendrá que escucharme, llevo quince minutos y..._

_Meiko. - Gritó Satoshi_

_Vaya así que por fin apareciste, estaba a punto de irme._

_Lo siento es que… - Meiko lo interrumpió._

_¿Lo sientes? Vaya que fácil decirlo, si hubieras sido tú el que esperaba, me entenderías._

_Pero Meiko, te dije que lo siento, además me retrasé porque…_

_Por favor no me des excusas. ¿Sabes? Nunca debí aceptar salir contigo. El rostro de Satoshi cambió rotundamente al escuchar esas palabras _

_Meiko ¿qué dices?… ya veo… nunca has podido olvidar a Namura y por eso quieres terminar conmigo_

_¿Qu...Qué dices? Namura es parte de mi pasado no confundas las cosas, además yo no estoy... _

_No importa, sólo quiero que sepas que yo te quiero a pesar de todo. Toma, Satoshi sacó una cajita de su bolsillo._

_¿Qué es esto? Dijo Meiko confundida. Dentro de la cajita había un par de aros de oro._

_Es por eso que me he demorado. Bueno creo que esta cita llegó a su fin. Adiós Meiko._

_Meiko estaba muy confundida con todo que no pudo decir nada, ni siquiera llamarlo. Cuando vio que este la dejaba para siempre se dio cuenta de cuanto lo amaba… _

Eso es lo que ha pasado, estoy muy triste y no sé que hacer.

Meiko. ¿Esos son los aritos? - Ella los llevaba puesto.

Sí, estos son.

Deberías pedirle disculpas y decirle que lo sientes ¿No crees?

Sí, creo que lo llamaré y le diré todo. - Meiko se puso feliz porque tenía la esperanza en que todo se arreglaría.

Y veo que tú también estás feliz, ¿Han ido bien las cosas con Kei?

Si todo va de maravillas, Kei es muy tierno conmigo aunque se le ha metido en la cabeza la idea de que Yuu siente algo por mí.

Y tú ¿Lo crees así?, a mi opinión a veces creo que sí y otras que no, es muy raro, no puedes saber lo que piensa, su rostro no demuestra sentimiento alguno, pero creo que no deberías pensar en eso podría traerte muchas confusiones.

Tienes razón, además Yuu nunca ha mostrado interés por mí, y mucho menos ahora que tiene trabajo nuevo, ya casi no está en casa.

Miki, es mejor así, pero lo bueno amiga es que por fin eres feliz, querías un novio y lo tienes, y mejor aún, es atento contigo y te quiere mucho. ¿Qué más puedes pedir?

Si, eso es lo bueno, pero debo confesarte algo importante.

Vamos Miki, ¿que es lo que pasa?

Es que… estoy confundida, creo que… me atrae Yuu.

N/A: Ojalá les haya gustado este cap. Miki está confundida. ¿Qué pasará? Yuu está distante, pero eso ¿será una estrategia? Dejen sus comentarios!!


	5. Una triste desilusión

**_No está demás decir que este fic es un Universo Alterno de la serie Marmalade Boy. Todos los personajes son exclusivamente de la gran Wataru Yoshizumi._**

** Capítulo 5: Una triste desilusión**

Yuu… cada vez estás más alejado de mí, y eso me pone muy...

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la silueta de un joven que se sentaba a su lado y le traía un helado.

Toma, a ver si con esto, cambias esa rostro tan triste que has tenido todo el día.

Gracias, eres tan amable conmigo.

A ver si ahora puedes contarme lo que te pasa, no quiero verte con esa carita. ¿Tienes problemas en tu hogar?

Los ojos de la castaña estaban puestos en los de él, pero su mente estaba en las nubes, no oyendo la pregunta que le hizo su novio.

Miki. ¿Estás escuchándome?

Ehh? No, disculpa¿Qué decías?

Te pregunté si tenías problemas en tu hogar.

No, nada de eso es que… no te preocupes son cosas mías.

Trató de cambiar su rostro afligido por una sonrisa muy fingida.

Umm justo el sabor que me gusta. Este helado si que está buenísimo.

Kei-kun sólo la observaba, sabía que le ocultaba algo, pero parecía que ella no quería decirle nada. Presentía que podía tratarse de Yuu, pero prefirió no tocar el tema, mientras Miki menos se acordara, mejor.

¿Quieres subir a la rueda? - Le preguntó Kei.

¿A la rueda? No me parece muy buena idea, ya que le temo a las alturas.

No te preocupes conmigo no te pasará nada.

Tomó una de sus manos y se la llevó corriendo.

Pe...pero Kei ¿Qué haces?

Estaba muy confundida, no sabía por qué le dolía tanto que Yuu estuviera diferente con ella. Kei la hacía sentir tan bien, no era justo que en su cita fuera tan distraída. Él, no era tonto, se daría cuenta que algo estaba pasando.

Es mejor que nos vayamos, ya es muy tarde y está empezando a hacer frío.

El chico la miró, aún no eran ni siquiera las 7 de la tarde. ¿Cómo podía decir eso?

Esta bien, pero vayamos caminando por el parque, me gustaría quedarme un rato más contigo, aunque no extiendo porque quieres volver a casa tan luego

Miki le sonrió, aún pensando en otras cosas, Kei quería estar con ella. Con esto reafirmaba su decisión, él era el único que la comprendía, y sabía como animarla.

Mientras caminaban tomados de la mano, el joven la abrazó, ella se puso muy nerviosa, nadie la había abrazado de esa forma tan amorosa, ni siquiera sus padres.

Hablaban de cosas pasadas, iba todo bien, hasta que lo vio…

"Yuu?... ¿Qué hace él aquí?... esperará a alguien". Pensó Miki angustiada.

El chico se encontraba en una banca, mirando un cuadernillo que tenía entre sus manos, estaba solo, tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que la pareja pasaba en frente de él.

Tenía un rostro tan triste, que fue inevitable para Miki recordarse de su distanciamiento y que ya casi no hablaban. Kei la soltó, y la miró entristecido.

¿Tanto te importa lo que le pase?

¿Qué? No… es sólo que lo vi tan deprimido y me preocupé, más que mal es como mi hermano.

Mira Miki, conmigo no tienes por qué fingir. Yo sé que él te importa y más de lo que tú crees.

No Kei, por favor no malentiendas mi preocupación por Yuu. Él ha estado muy extraño conmigo, ya ni me habla y…

Y eso te preocupa.- La interrumpió.- El hecho que no esté cerca de ti te hace mal ¿No es cierto?

Ella bajó su rostro. Era hora de decirle toda la verdad al muchacho.

Kei… yo no quería decirlo, o quizás admitirlo. Sé que dolerá lo que te voy a decir, pero tienes razón, Yuu me importa más de lo que creía. Lo siento...

Él la miró y sintió que una tristeza embargaba su corazón, sabía que ella sentía algo más que cariño de hermanos por Yuu, pero nunca pensó que lo admitiría y menos en su cara.

Ya veo… Bueno no sé que decirte, pero lo único que puedo hacer ahora es dejarte libre y que puedas ir donde está él. Cuando estés segura de lo que sientes, búscame. Por ahora no me queda más que irme.

Dio media vuelta y se fue, dejando a Miki con lágrimas en los ojos, quién no podía creer lo mucho que le importaba Kei, pues le dolía que él se fuera, aunque deseaba ir a donde Yuu y poder ayudarlo.

No podía echar marcha atrás….

Emprendió su camino hacia donde él estaba, pero se encontró con una desagradable sorpresa. Una chica lo abrazaba tan fuerte que cualquiera podía darse cuenta que ella sentía algo por él.

Yuu?... Pe…pero ¿quién es ella?

Miki no reaccionaba por la impresión que se había llevado al ver que él estaba con alguien, y peor aún abrazados. No sabía que hacer y optó por marcharse, no tenía nada que hacer en aquel lugar, Kei se había ido y Yuu ya tenía compañía.

Estaba tan confundida, quería saber de cualquier forma quien era "aquella chica" El solo pensar en esa escena llenaba sus ojos de lágrimas, no sabía por qué si ella quería a Kei-kun, pero por Yuu también sentía algo especial.

Al llegar a casa vio que él aún no regresaba, fue a su habitación, aunque se disponía a dormir no pudo conciliar el sueño, pues le inquietaba que Yuu todavía estuviera con "esa chica".

Se levantó de su cama y fue hacia la ventana en donde pudo observar las estrellas que brillaban en el cielo. De pronto sintió que abrían la puerta de la habitación de al lado. Corrió a ver si era él y efectivamente, era él, su rostro ya no reflejaba esa tristeza, sino que una paz y tranquilidad.

¿Yuu¿Estás bien?

Eh?... Ahh eres tu Miki, sí, estoy bien, pero ¿Qué haces levantada todavía?

No sabía si decirle lo que había visto en el parque, ya que podía confundir más las cosas y sobre todo en su cabeza.

Es que… No nada, es sólo que no podía dormir y como sentí ruido vine a ver si eras tú.

Ya veo. Bueno que descanses. Hasta mañana. Cerró la puerta, en la habitación ya no se sentían sus pasos.

Vaya, ahora más que nunca me ignoras. ¿Es por esa chica?

Cerró también su puerta y fue a dormir, mientras lo hacía soñaba con lo que le estaba pasando, lejos de Yuu y ahora también de Kei…

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

**N/A:** Espero que les haya gustado este cap, Miki tiene su corazón dividido en dos. ¿Qué pasará ahora que Yuu, tiene compañía?

Disculpen por hacerlo tan cortito, pero es que así me salen…

GRACIAS A:

**Ninfa de la noche**: Disculpa la tardanza. Sé que he demorado mucho, pero aquí estoy nuevamente. La verdad es que he estado un poco ocupada con otras historias que estoy escribiendo…  
Como mi primer fic, no sabía cuan extensos debe ser cada capítulo. Trataré de hacer los próximos más largos.  
Te invito a que sigas leyendo mi fic!!

**Danyseren**: Hola!!

Bueno, Yuu al principio quería alejarse de Miki, por eso actuaba así, pero luego lo utilizó como estrategia.  
Con respecto a la "otra"…. Mejor espera a leer la historia, ahí verás si tus sospechas eran ciertas.  
Con lo de Kei, también me hubiera gustado que en el ánime hubiera tenido mayor participación, pero no fue así. Pero como la autora soy yo, aquí Kei tendrá un papel más importante.

Espero tu reviews próximos!!!!

**nAxA-gAbY-duDe**: Una nueva lectora!!!! Qué emoción!! Jajaja, que bueno que te haya gustado la historia, ojalá sigas leyéndola.  
Responderé tu duda, el fic será un Miki x Yuu, pero a veces las cosas no siempre resultan como uno quiere…


	6. La Decisión

Capítulo 6: La decisión

Miki había despertado más tranquila, tenía que ir a la práctica de tenis, por lo menos eso haría que se olvidara de sus problemas, aunque fuera por breves horas. Meiko estaba muy preocupada por su amiga, además le tocaba a ella ayudarla ahora, pues Satoshi la había perdonado y todo estaba solucionado entre ellos.

Al terminar la práctica, Meiko fue a donde la castaña, la había visto muy distraída en los partidos, incluso la chica nueva le había ganado un set.

Miki, ¿Dónde estás?

Por aquí Meiko, espera estoy cambiándome.

¿Cómo estás Meiko?, veo que te fue bien con Satoshi.

Pero ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Por algo te conozco hace tiempo, y ese brillo en tus ojos sólo se ve cuando estás con él.

Veo que me conoces bien… Sí, tienes razón Satoshi ha sabido disculpar mi error, mañana tendremos una cita de reconciliación, dijo que me llevaría a un lugar especial.

Que bueno Meiko, me alegro por ti, verte feliz me da más ánimos, ya que ayer fue un día terrible.

Meiko la miró sabía que algo había ocurrido, pero nunca pensó que fuera tan grave.

¿Qué pasa Miki?, ¿Tiene que ver con Kei-kun o… con Yuu? Dudó un poco en preguntar por este último, ya que no deseaba que su amiga se confundiera más de lo que estaba, así que había optado por no nombrarlo delante de ella.

Con ambos…

¿Con ambos?

Sí, pues… verás Meiko, Yuu ha estado muy distante y diferente conmigo, al principio pensé que sólo era mi imaginación, pero no es así, en las últimas semanas, ya casi ni me saluda, en casa, me evita y su actitud ha cambiado totalmente. Creí que sólo era una tontera y que Kei me ayudaría a olvidarme de eso.

Pero ¿Kei-kun sabe que estás confundida?

Ahí es donde está el problema, lo que pasa es que ayer Kei me llevó al parque de diversiones, me divertí mucho, pero no me podía quitar a Yuu de la mente, aunque traté de no demostrarle nada.

Entonces ¿Cuál es el problema?

Es que eso no es todo porque mientras iba a casa con él, nos fuimos por el parque y ahí vi a Yuu, estaba muy triste, que no pude dejar de preocuparme por él, lo que hizo que Kei se diera cuenta que Yuu era más importante para mí de lo que yo creía, y me dijo que cuando aclarara mis sentimientos lo buscara.

¿Kei dijo eso?, pero ¿Eso quiere decir que terminaste con él? Amiga ¿Cómo te sientes?

Con lo de Kei no sé, pero es que cuando me devolví para ver a Yuu, él… él estaba con otra chica.

Miki bajó su cabeza, recordar ese momento la ponía muy triste.

¿Con otra chica?, pero ¿Quién es?, ¿la conoces?

No se quien es, estaban abrazados, y lo único que pude hacer fue irme a casa. Cuando llegó salí a saludarlo, y él como si nada, me dijo que fuera a dormir, dejándome sola en el pasillo.

Que extraño Miki, quizás ella sea…

¿Su novia? Miki la interrumpió.

Temía que Meiko dijera eso, por lo que prefirió escucharlo de sus labios para que el dolor no fuera tan grande.

Caminaron de vuelta a sus casas, Miki iba muy silenciosa, Meiko prefirió no hablar nada más y respetar el silencio de su amiga. No estaba pasando por buenos momentos, y menos podía hablarle de lo feliz que estaba con Satoshi.

Miki se despidió de Meiko y entró a su casa, pensó que no había nadie y fue directamente a su habitación. Cuando estaba adentro sintió que unos ruidos provenían del primer piso. Estaba muy asustada, no sabía si bajar.

Se asomó en las escaleras con un bate.

¿Qui... quién está ahí?

Bajó hasta el comedor, y luego a la cocina, pero no había nadie. Se apoyó en el mueble donde su madre dejaba los platos servidos.

… menos mal que sólo fue mi imaginación.

Mientras estaba de espalda una mano se asomó y se posó en su hombro.

Ahhh!!! gritó Miki con mucha fuerza. Fue tanta su impresión que cayó desmayada al piso.

Miki!!! Miki!!! ¿Estás bien? Yuu corrió a verla.

Había estado todo el tiempo en la cocina, pensó que ella se había dado cuenta y sólo quería jugarle una broma. Miki no respondía, y Yuu optó por cargarla y llevarla a su dormitorio.

Cuando despertó vio que él estaba a su lado, y sostenía su mano delicadamente, Miki al verlo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sacar su mano bruscamente. Ella no se había dado cuenta que estaba recostada en la cama de Yuu.

Pero ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en el trabajo. Por tu culpa me he llevado el peor susto de mi vida, casi me matas, deberías disculparte.

Lo siento, no quería asustarte. Yuu había cambiado su rostro dulce, justo en el momento en que ella soltaba su mano.

Además ¿Me puedes decir por qué me trajiste a tu habitación?, mis padres podrían llegar en cualquier momento y no quiero que piensen lo que no es.

Deberías ser un poco más amable, sé que fui el culpable de tu accidente, pero no es para que reacciones así, yo sólo te traje aquí porque era la habitación más cercana, nada más.

Su tono de voz había cambiado drásticamente, ya no era esa voz angelical que hacía que Miki se pusiera nerviosa. Ella lo miró con disgusto y a la vez con asombro, ya que era la primera vez que le hablaba tan golpeado, que sintió una tristeza, pero también cólera en su interior.

Yuu ¿sabes? A veces creo que eres insoportable, y así, más reafirmo mi decisión.

¿Así? ¿y se puede saber cuál es?

Claro… tú nunca llegarás a ser igual que Kei.

Yuu al escuchar esas palabras, sintió que todo su ser explotaba comenzando con su corazón. Era lo más duro que había escuchado, no podía creer que "su Miki", dijera eso tan frío. Agachó su cabeza y sólo se dignó a responderle.

No tienes por qué preocuparte, si alguna vez estuve interesado en ti, eso se acabó. Eres tan diferente de Saho, ella, con sólo mirar mis ojos sabe cuando necesito de su consuelo.

"_¿Saho?, debe ser esa chica que vi en el parque, Yuu porque me dices eso"_

Las palabras de él, habían dejado una herida en su corazón. Ahora sabía que Yuu alguna vez la quiso, pero por su inmadurez, él ya no estaba interesado en ella.

Que bueno que hayas conseguido una novia, así mi novio Kei, está mas tranquilo. Las palabras "mi novio", las había recalcado, para molestar aún más a Yuu.

Con Saho aún no somos novios, pero lo había estado pensando y creo que es lo mejor, así tranquilizas a tu noviecito, el cual se siente inseguro teniendo una novia como tú.

¿Así? ¿Me puedes decir como soy? Miki se levantó de la cama, su desmayo había pasado al olvido, ahora lo único que quería era que Yuu se callara.

Mejor te vas de mi dormitorio, esta discusión no tiene fin, además me aburres con tus cosas de niña chica. Tus problemas con "ese chico", me tienen sin cuidado. Vete, ya no quiero que estés aquí.

Miki lo miró, quizás era la última vez que hablara con él, aunque vivieran en la misma casa. Todo lo que había dicho él era cierto, en cambio ella había hablado llena de ira y sin pensar en que efecto tendría cada frase en Yuu. Cerró la puerta, y se fue a su habitación, tirándose en su cama, estaba tan triste, que en segundos se encontró llorando desconsoladamente.

Yuu había quedado destruído, pensaba en cada palabra que ella le dijo, no podía creer que fuera así, la había conocido tan frágil y dulce, y ahora era tan cruel. Unas lágrimas rodaron por su mejilla, pero se las secó inmediatamente. Esa tarde había tomado una decisión y no había marcha atrás. Era lo correcto para todos.

Al día siguiente Miki estaba más tranquila, había decidido hablar con Kei y tratar de arreglar todo, se sentó a la mesa, tomó desayuno. Sus padres ya se habían marchado y estaba sólo con Yuu, quien aún no salía de su dormitorio. Cuando se levantó de la mesa Yuu entró en el comedor, no cruzaron palabra, ni siquiera el acostumbrado ¡Buenos días!, sólo agacharon su cabeza como si no se hubieran visto.

Miki llegó a clases y como de costumbre Meiko fue a saludarla.

Buenos días Miki, ¿Cómo estás?

Meiko… ayer explotó todo en casa, Yuu y yo ya no nos hablamos, nos dijimos cosas terribles y ahora…

Miki… lo siento… quizás es lo mejor para ti. Eras feliz con Kei, y la llegada de Yuu desequilibró toda tu vida.

Es que él si me quería, pero yo empeoré las cosas, le dije que él estaba destruyendo mi relación con Kei y fue ahí donde me confesó que tiene una novia.

Vaya, así que las sospechas de Kei eran ciertas, Yuu si se sentía algo por ti.

Pero me dijo que ya no estaba interesado en mí porque soy inmadura. Meiko me duele tanto lo que me dijo, no tenía derecho.

¿Y ahora que piensas hacer?

Buscar a Kei… está decidido…

Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que leen mi historia y mucho más a los que dejan sus reviews… Disculpen la tardanza y por estos largos cuatro largos meses de espera.

Ojalá les guste este capítulo… por lo que ya ven Miki y Yuu se han peleado y se han dicho cosas muy feas, al igual que nuestra protagonista ha decidido buscar a su antiguo novio…

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!!!!

Rayehino-Chan


End file.
